


PlanningAhead

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, haru with a camera, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is ready for Rin's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	PlanningAhead

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of follow-up to [StopGo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090823). happy birthday, Rin!!

At just before eleven, Makoto exercised his right to choose the next movie, and he picked a buddy-style comedy with wacky hijinks. Haru made more popcorn, and Rin complained about getting more drinks, but he was too lazy to be bothered, so they started out the movie without a trip out. The movie was wacky as promised, but while Makoto and Rin were enjoying it, Haru wasn't into comedies.

Just before midnight, Makoto checked, and sure enough, Haru was snoozing softly next to them. He put his arm more firmly around Rin's shoulders, and leaned in close. As soon as the digital clock switched over to **12:00** , Makoto brushed his nose against Rin's earlobe. He closed his eyes. He'd been working on saying this for a few days, but Haru's English wasn't much better than his and it was embarrassing talking to their teacher about it. He listened to videos on KimiTube that had people saying happy birthday to people in English, choosing videos originating in Australia whenever he could, but... "Hop-ee Barhf-day, Rin." 

Rin immediately started to laugh. "What the hell was that? Your English, as always, sucks. I'm calling your teacher and making sure you fail," he teased.

Makoto pouted. "Rin! That's not nice!"

Rin touched Makoto's lips, and Makoto opened his eyes. Rin was giving him a look that made him glad they were at Haru's house, and that Haru was asleep, because... "Repeat after me... Hap..."

"H-Hap..." Makoto repeated. Rin was still touched his lips, and their faces were very close together.

"Pee..." Rin prompted him.

It was embarrassing, like he was a child, plus he really just wanted to kiss Rin, but Rin was being strict...! "Pee..."

"Birth," Rin said challengingly.

Makoto faltered. This was part he was sure he had the most trouble with, so. "B-Barth... um, Berth..."

Rin smirked, his shoulders shaking. "You're _hopeless_ ," he said, but he didn't sound like he really meant it. He leaned over to check on Haru, who was still asleep, and then he shifted himself right into Makoto's lap. He put his arms around Makoto's neck and Makoto quickly wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. They kissed, salty popcorn kisses that got deeper and deeper until Makoto's fingers were digging into Rin's flesh, and... Rin pulled back and licked his lips. "Thank you, Makoto."

"So, Rin," Makoto grinned knowingly. "What do you want for your birthday?" He tried to give Rin his most suggestive look. It wasn't that hard, because his head was full of suggestive things. 

Rin's eyes widened and he smirked, and they were kissing again, and Makoto's hands were under Rin's clothes, and Rin's hands were searching for Makoto's shirt hem, and there was some kind of car crash in the movie, and Rin adjusted his position in Makoto's lap, and that sent all sorts of _things_ going through Makoto's nervous system, and he started sucking on Rin's neck, wanting to give Rin a present there, if possible, and...

There was a flash of light, and then Haru cursed softly under his breath.

"Damn it, Haru!" Rin glared at him.

"Shhh," Haru shook his head. "This is for your wedding album. _Rin's First Birthday with Makoto_. Continue."

"Haru!" Makoto complained. Though, he didn't let go of Rin. Actually, that would be distressingly embarrassing, especially if Haru was taking pictures. He was already fairly... _bulging_...

"Wedding album, who said we have to get married?!" Rin wrapped his arms around Makoto and pouted.

"You have to get married, otherwise when you move in together, you'll be living in sin," Haru said reasonably. And then he took another picture.

"Stop that!" Rin demanded.

"No, I have to. Your sister said so," Haru replied evenly.

"Nanase Haruka, you are _NOT_ sending those pictures to Gou!" Makoto wailed.

"Ooh, full name," Rin taunted.

"I _have_ to, I promised. Gou is helping with the wedding plans. I'm walking the bride down the aisle, I called it," Haru insisted.

"There isn't going to be a wedding! And neither one of us is a bride!" Rin threw his hands up, exasperated. "It's not even _legal_ in this country, we'd have to like... adopt each other or something."

"One adopts the other. And you can have a ceremony somewhere else. Like Hawaii. Or Canada. Makoto will wear a nice backless dress, and Rin will wear a tux, and Gou and I will witness it. It's going to be lovely," Haru informed them.

"They're ganging up on us. I'm not wearing a dress!" Makoto protested.

"Wait, this idea is starting to interest me," Rin pondered it.

"R-Rin!" Makoto pushed Rin back a little to look him in the eye.

Rin shrugged, and smiled half-heartedly. "Well, he said _backless_... I think it will suit you?"

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Makoto cried out.

"Shh, go back to kissing, Gou and I have this covered," Haru soothed.

"I'm _not_ wearing a dress! _If_ we decide to get married... _whenever_ we do... we'll... probably wear traditional clothes!" Makoto looked at Rin, half shrugging.

Getting married... they were still in high school! Why did he have to wear a dress at a ceremony Haru and Gou planned?

" _Backless_ ," Haru hissed to Rin.

"He makes a good point," Rin smirked at Makoto.

"Oh, my god, you two..." Makoto sighed, leaning back against Haru's bed, defeated. " _Kiss_ ," Haru indicated to Rin, using hand gestures to show him that he and Makoto should be a lot closer together.

Rin smirked, and followed the directions given to him. Makoto sputtered at first, but Rin was insistent.

And of course, Haru was taking pictures.

"I swear to god..." Makoto whined when Rin pulled away, still chewing a bit on Makoto's bottom lip.

"It's my birthday," Rin beamed. "So for today, I'm going to picture you in a backless dress for our wedding," he winked at Makoto.

Makoto shook his head and groaned.

"It's only for the ceremony," Haru placated. "For the reception, you can wear whatever you want. Though, Gou said she thought her brother should wear a dress to the reception."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Maybe something that showed off a lot of leg?" he teased, running his fingers up Rin's thigh.

"H-Hey!" Rin complained, but he didn't exactly push Makoto's hand away.

"I'll make a note to Gou," Haru mumbled, typing on his phone.

"D-don't send those pictures!" Makoto complained, but then Rin started to nibble on his earlobe, and it was harder to concentrate on Haru, then.

The next morning, they watched the movie over again from the beginning.

  


* * *

  



End file.
